Maya, I Was Pregnant
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: After getting back from a two month vacation, Maya finds out while away: Riley got pregnant, but isn't pregnant anymore. Things get emotional when Maya discovers why. Author's Note: This is based on my own life story. This isn't meant to be a tale that takes sides on a hot button issue. It's meant to showcase the emotions a girl goes through when something traumatic happens to her.
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

_*Author's Note - After reading this tale, don't turn my comments section into some political debate. This isn't meant to be a story that takes sides on a hot button issue. It's meant to showcase the emotions a girl goes through when something very serious happens to her. This isn't a tale that's meant to start a sociological debate. It's meant to be a tale about a girl and the emotions she experiences when something tragic occurs. Interpret the rest as you will._

-Maya Hart had just came back from a summer long vacation touring the greatest art museums in Europe. It was all going to be paid for through a scholarship she had acquired. She was very hesitant about doing it but Riley helped her realize it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. It was hard for both of them to part ways since they had been together every single day since they first met. Maya tried messaging Riley but her phone had problems working overseas, calling overseas on a landline was very expensive, and her access to the internet was limited. When she finally did get back, she was surprised to not see Riley waiting for her at the airport. So Maya wasted no time and made her way up her favorite ladder and climbed through her favorite bay window and into her favorite bedroom. There Maya saw Riley laying on her bed all curled up.

Maya: Hey Sunshine. I missed you so much. I bought you one of those hats French people wear even though I found out French people don't really wear them.

-Riley didn't move. Maya moved towards Riley slowly.

Maya: Riles... what's wrong?

-Maya got near Riley's face and saw tears were flowing out of Riley's eyes.

Maya: Riley. What is... Look. I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. But you said it be okay if I went.

Riley: It's not what you did Maya. It's what I did. I did something awful over the summer. Extremely awful.

Maya: What happened Riley. Talk to me.

Riley: I can't. It's...

-Maya held up the back of her hand and spoke with confidence.

Maya: You sit up and tell me everything that happened. Ring Power!

-Riley slowly sat up as Maya sat right next to her.

Riley: Maya, I... about a month after you left I was touring NYU. You know, to see if it be a good college for me. And I wound up at a party at a dorm and stuck around. I thought it be no big deal. We snuck into a college dorm once and nothing happened. But I started drinking this stuff and didn't know what it was, and I started talking to a guy who seemed nice. And he took me into a room and we...

Maya: Oh my God. Riley, did you...

-Tears begin to trickle out of Riley's eyes as she tried to close them.

Riley: Yes. We had sex. We had sex Maya. I had sex with a guy I had just met. I didn't even know his name. He left as soon as it was done and I... I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about it.

-Maya grabbed both of Riley's hands with her own and spoke.

Maya: I am so sorry Riley. I wish I had been there to maybe help protect you. Did... you tell your parents what happened?

Riley: I was going to. I was looking for the right moment to talk to them about it. But then I... I found out something and... oh God... I... Maya, I was pregnant.

Maya: What!? You're... Wait. _Was_ pregnant? You mean...

-Riley titled her head down as she continued to have many tears come out of her.

Riley: Yes. I... I had an abortion Maya. I had a baby growing inside me and I aborted it.

-Riley began to sob as Maya then embraced Riley with her arms.

Maya: It's going to be okay Riley. It's going to be okay. I've got you.

Riley: But, I... Oh God. What have I done? What kind of person am I?

Maya: Riley, you were taken advantage of and forced to be pregnant. No one would be mad at you for...

Riley: It's not how I got pregnant that I hate. It's how I chose to deal with it I hate. I mean... I didn't want to be pregnant. If I was to ever be a mom one day, I would want a child to be born into a world with two parents ready to love and care for it. Just like I had. I would never want a child to be born to a girl on her own who wasn't ready to be a mom, and will never know who their other parent was.

Maya: I get it Riley. You were thinking about creating the best life you could offer for a child.

Riley: I thought that was it. But really... I just wanted the problem to go away as soon as possible. I mean I could always just have had the child and given them up for adoption. But no. I didn't want people staring at my big stomach and calling me all kinds of rude words. My life would be ruined even though I did nothing wrong. I wanted to save my reputation so that I could be the best person I could be in the world. But instead I made myself the _worst_ person in the world.

Maya: Riley, how can you say that? You're the most wonderful person I know. How can you think of yourself...

Riley: I killed a human life growing inside me Maya! It doesn't matter if it was unborn. The clinic I snuck over to tried to help me feel not bad about it. Talked about the importance of planned parenthood but... what kind of parent am I gonna be if I'm the kind of woman who kills a child!? I'll never be a good mother now Maya. Never ever...

-Maya then put her hands on the sides of Riley's face and looked right at her.

Maya: You listen to me Riley Matthews. You are the greatest person in the world I know. And I want you to remember that you are an amazing woman. One of the best women I know. And one day you will become a mother. And you are going to sprinkle that child's life with goodness just like how you did with me.

Riley: But how can you be so sure I will?

Maya: Because I will be by your side every step of the way for the rest of your life, and make sure you do. Because no matter what you do, I will always love you. Just like how you will always love me and any more children that come into our lives as we grow old together.

-Riley then rested her head on Maya's shoulders. Tears were still coming out of Riley's eyes but she was finally starting to make a small smile.

Riley: Thank you Peaches. For loving me no matter what I've done.

Maya: It's what I know you'd for me. I love you Riley.

Riley: I love you too Maya.

 **THE END**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Help

-Riley sat in her room in her bay window area. Her head was up but she had her body curled in a ball. There was late afternoon sunlight coming into her room but every light was turned off and most of her curtains were pulled down. Some light still came through the curtains but everything looked very dimly lit in the room. From the bedroom door, Riley's mother: Topanga walked in and sat down next to Riley.

Topanga: Okay. It's the first time in weeks it's been just us girls at home. You ready to tell me this _big thing_ on your mind.

Riley: I... I don't know if I can.

Topanga: Well let me see if I can start the story correctly. I know you haven't looked the same since you snuck out that one night early in the summer.

Riley: How did you know I snuck out one night?

Topanga: Because sitting in your room alone wouldn't cause your entire personality to change between the evening of one day and the morning of another. It was obviously a place you shouldn't have been or you would've told me where you were.

Riley: I... I... I went to a college party. Maya, wasn't with me mom. I was missing her. So I wanted to relive some of the exciting times we've both had in the past.

Topanga: A college dorm party?

Riley: How did you know?

Topanga: What other kind of college parties happen late at night? What happened there Riley?

Riley: I... I was just talking to a guy and... He gave me something to drink. I didn't know what it was. I just thought it was soda but... I started to not think straight and... I barely remember what happened. All I know is at one point I wasn't wearing my clothes, we were on a bed, and I remember feeling something I never felt before down below and I... I... I was rapped mom.

-Riley then burst into tears as her head fell against her mother's shoulders. Topanga held Riley in her arms and began to speak in a soothing voice to her.

Topanga: Oh Riley. I am so, so sorry.

Riley: I didn't even get his name mom. I even tried going back to the dorm a week later but no one knew his name. He was a person that wasn't supposed to be there. Just like how I wasn't supposed to be there.

Topanga: Riley, it kills me inside you had to experience this. But I have to ask... why didn't you tell me or your father about this?

Riley: I wanted to mom. I really did. I was just looking for the right moment. But before that moment could come I...

Topanga: Wait. Oh no. Do you mean...

-Riley put her head up so she could still look at Topanga even though more tears came from her eyes.

Riley: I found I was pregnant mom. I wasn't feeling well and I... I thought it couldn't happen to me. I just snuck into a store in another neighborhood to take a test to be sure and... oh God... when I saw that stick change colors it wasn't just the stick that changed... my entire life did. I was a 14 year old girl and was pregnant.

Topanga: Riley, I... wait. You said _was_ pregnant. Do you mean...

-Riley suddenly fell off the bay window and onto the ground. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed but continued to attempt talking.

Riley: I didn't know what to do mom. I was so confused. I was worried about how my life would turn out, how the tiny thing growing inside me would turn out and... I... I... I had abortion! I had an abortion mom.

-Riley began to sub loudly as Topanga came onto the floor and hugged Riley closely. Tears began to come out of Topanga's eyes too as she spoke.

Topanga: Oh Riley. I love you so much. And it kills me inside that I wasn't there for you when you were going through. But please... I don't understand. Why didn't you come to me with this?

Riley: I was worried you'd hate me.

Topanga: Oh Riley. I would never hate you for anything. You are the amazing little miracle of my life that I love so much.

Riley: I... kind of knew you would still be there for me mom. But I was worried about how everyone else would think of me. How'd they make fun of me, and spread rumors about me. And I was worried about the life I would be bringing a baby into. There are a lot of things I'm still uncertain about, but one thing I knew I always wanted was to one day be was a mom. Just like you. I wanted to bring a child into a world with an ideal situation set up exactly right for them. But I couldn't.

Topanga: Riley... how far were you along when you finally...

Riley: Three months mom. I was three months pregnant. It was that point where I was starting to show but just barely. I took a train to the other side of the city where I was sure no one would know me. I walked into this place where they were tons of other women. A whole bunch of older women were present but there were also a lot of teenagers. One of them was short but I was pretty sure she was older than me. I... I was the youngest one there mom. I don't think there were any other people my age there. I was 14 years old and I was all alone.

-Topanga continued to hold Riley close as she spoke.

Topanga: Oh, Riley. I'm so sorry you had be so alone. What happened after you...

Riley: Once I walked into the room, it was all a blur. I just remember at one point I knew it was all over. I remember sitting up and realizing I was in a room full of other girls who had also just been through the procedure. Some of them were crying. One was screaming. She was yelling over the realization that she had just murdered an unborn life, and that she was so mad at herself that... she wanted to kill herself. I didn't say anything but, for a moment... I wanted to kill myself too.

Topanga: Riley. Don't ever think that. You are so...

Riley: Important? Of course I know that mom. But what makes my life more important than the unborn child I had that now will never live? That child never had a chance. Never an opportunity to speak for itself. I thought I was just saving it from a life of misery and torment. But instead, I just threw _myself_ into one.

Topanga: It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay.

Riley: Mom... are you mad at me for...

Topanga: Mad? No. Disappointed, yes. But anything else I could say on that matter I know wouldn't make you feel any better... Did you tell anybody else about this?

Riley: Just Maya.

Topanga: Of course.

Riley: And... I kind of talked to my unborn child. I wrote a letter to them. Trying to explain how I felt and how I was so, so sorry for what I did. Do you think that somehow someway that know what I wrote?

Topanga: Yeah. I think they so.

Riley: Do... do you think this whole situation means that... I'm going to be a terrible mother one day?

Topanga: No. No, no Riley. Because I know you. And you are an amazingly sweet, wonderful, and loving young woman. And that you have the capability to take any situation life gives you and grow from it. And I know you will indeed grow from this. And whenever you need me or your father, we will be there to help you through.

Riley: Mom... thank you. I'm so sorry I took so long to tell you this. I love you so much.

Topanga: I love you too Riley. Now and for always...

 **THE END**

 _*Dedicated to my mom. Thank you for always loving me no matter what._


	3. Chapter 3: Love You

-Riley Mattews sat on a swing at a local playground, swaying just slightly back and forth. As she sat on the swing, she saw many mothers walking around with their children. Some moms were pushing babies in strollers or holding them. Other moms were holding the hands of their toddlers as they walked around. While other moms were playing various games and/or talking with their older children. Riley felt partially happy inside to see so many mothers spending time with their children. However Riley also felt sad inside knowing she wasn't one of those mothers. Suddenly Riley was nudged by a little girl standing next to her.

Little Girl: Hey miss. You lonely?  
Riley: Huh?  
Little Girl: You look sad. My name's Amy.  
Riley: Oh. Uh, hi there Amy. My name's Riley. And I'm just... thinking.  
Amy: Thinking about what?  
Riley: Just older girl stuff.  
Amy: Well do you wanna play instead? I've got a Frisbee if you wanna throw it.  
Riley: Um, okay. Where's your mom?  
Amy: Close by. Now come on. Catch it.  
-Amy then threw a Frisbee right into Riley's face. Riley fell back a bit and then jumped up.  
Riley: Hey, no fair./p  
-Amy then took many steps away and then she and Riley began to toss the Frisbee back and forth to one another. After about a half hour of this, Riley sat down.  
Riley: Okay. I'm getting a little exhausted.  
"Amy: Me too. Which is why we need ice cream.  
"Riley: But the nearest ice cream stand is on the side of the park.  
Amy: Then lets go there. We'll still be in eye view of the playground.  
-Riley and Amy then began to walk towards the nearby ice cream stand. As they did Amy grabbed Riley's hand.  
Amy: You hands seem shaky. What's wrong?  
Riley: I'm just... still feeling a little shooken up. I did something awhile back. Something awful. Something I regret.  
Amy: Did you hurt somebody?  
Riley: Well... honestly... yeah.  
Amy: But are you sorry about it?  
Riley: Yes. With all my heart I am.  
Amy: Then I'm sure they forgive you.  
-Riley smiled and within a minute, she was buying ice cream for herself and Amy. Afterwards, the two began to play on the playground. They pretended to be female pirates, astronauts, super heroes, and princess. Hours went by, and the two enjoyed each other's company a great deal. Eventually the two sat down a picnic table together. Riley got out from her bag some crayons and paper.  
Riley: Here's some coloring stuff I have if you'd like.  
Amy: I'm gonna draw a picture for you. But no peeking.  
-Amy then put Riley's bag near her paper as she drew. Riley smiled as she began to began to draw a face on her paper. Amy then stood up and looked at Riley's drawing./p  
"Amy: Watcha drawing?  
Riley: Hey. What are you doing?  
Amy: Looking at your picture.  
Riley: So you can look at my picture but I can't look at yours?  
Amy: Yep.  
Riley: Well, if you're wondering... it's a picture of my daughter, or rather... what I think she would've one day looked like.  
Amy: You're a mom?  
Riley: I was. And then something happened... and I wasn't.  
Amy: That's sad. Do you miss her?  
Riley: Well, I never even got the chance to know her. It's complicated but... I wish I hadn't made the choices I did. I mean, I wasn't ready to be a mom but... I wanted to be. And if I could tell her now how I feel, I'd ask for her forgiveness for what I did.  
-Amy then put her picture in an envelope and she handed it to Riley. Riley accepted it as Amy stood up.  
Amy: I'm sure she does forgive you. Now if you excuse me, it's time for me to go.  
Riley: Go? Go where?  
Amy: Back home.  
-Suddenly a large white light appeared behind Amy. Amy began to walk into it as Riley stood up confused.  
Riley: I don't understand. What's going on?  
Amy: Don't worry. I'm going to a good place now.  
-Amy's body then began to rise up and slowly disappear into the white light.  
Riley: But who are you? What's happening?  
Amy: That's not important. What is important is that you know I love you and forgive you... mom...

-Riley's eyes suddenly became very wide and suddenly Riley saw herself sitting up in bed. Riley looked around realizing she was in her bedroom and it was night time. Riley then hung her head low.

Riley: It was a dream. Just a...

-Riley suddenly raised her right hand and saw an envelope in her hand. Riley's eyes widened a bit as she immediately opened the envelope. In the envelope was a child's drawing made of crayon depicting a sketchy picture of herself standing next a sketchy picture of a little girl. Riley's eyes then moved downward as she saw beneath the drawing were just six words written in crayon. The words were: Me and my Mom, Love you. Tears began to appear in Riley's eyes as she smiled and held the picture close to her heart./p  
Riley: I love you too. Thank you.

 **THE END**


End file.
